Meloetta's Burping Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta has been known to enjoy eating. Well, sometimes she gets a little ahead of herself as she ends up burping a lot from too much sweets.
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Burping Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: First stomach growling, then icing craving, then farting, and now burping. I guess you could say it comes full circle... or pretty close to it. Anyway, here's another Meloetta fetish fanfic for y'all. Enjoy! And if it's a tad short, I apologize.

* * *

It was a nice sunny Saturday in the Pokemon World, as Meloetta in her aria form was finishing up her seventieth carton of vanilla icing, as well as having drank twelve glasses of milk and eaten four pieces of vanilla frosted cake. Arceus, Keldeo, and Genesect all entered into the kitchen, noticing how pudgy Meloetta has gotten.

"Meloetta, you shouldn't be eating too much." Keldeo told Meloetta, being concerned for her sake.

Meloetta eyed Keldeo, Arceus, and Genesect suspiciously as she finished her fifth and final piece of vanilla frosted cake, especially Keldeo. "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fat." Genesect joked as he folded his mechanical arms.

Meloetta gasped, standing up as she got angry, shaking her fists in rage. "Fat? You really think I'm fat just because I-" Meloetta burped loudly, gasping in embarrassment as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. Genesect started snickering as Arceus and Keldeo rolled their eyes.

"Really, Meloetta, you ought to watch yourself." Keldeo explained in the nicest way he could, "You know what happens when you eat too much... you get sick."

Meloetta scoffed Keldeo as she waved her right hand at Keldeo. "Pssh! Listen, Kel, if I can be able to pleasure myself with just icing alone, I'll be - BRAP!" Belching loudly again, Meloetta started blushing as Genesect bursted into laughter.

Arceus chuckled, despite still being concerned about Meloetta. "Well, I take it that your stomach seems to be arguing with you."

Meloetta's stomach growled, with Meloetta growling as she covered her stomach. "Listen, I - BRAP - may have eaten a bit - BELCH - too much, but don't - BURP - go and criticize me for loving to eat!" She waited a few brief seconds, smiling as he sighed. Then Meloetta belched loudly again, falling on her butt on the kitchen floor.

Arceus, Keldeo, and Genesect all laughed in unison as they laughed at Meloetta, with Genesect pointing at her and shaking his head. Meloetta growled as she placed her right hand on her stomach, with began rumbling again as it was filled with gas.


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta was in the bedroom, writing in her personal diary of her annoyance with Arceus, Keldeo, and Genesect. She belched loudly, some bubbles coming out and popping as Meloetta covered her mouth, shaking her head as she continued writing.

"Just because I had a little bit too much icing, Genesect and Keldeo think I should watch my health," Meloetta wrote as she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "As if! Besides, my burps aren't that bad. They can be pretty musical, now that I..."

She stopped writing. Dropping her pen, Meloetta got an idea. She immediately ran downstairs to the kitchen, then ran back up, holding a can of Pepsi. Meloetta opened the can and zipped as much Pepsi as she could, placing the can on her table. Her hands on her growling stomach, which was filled with gaseous bubbles, Meloetta closed her eyes as she took in as much air as she could, closing her mouth. She then started burping loudly, doing it in musical order. Meloetta giggled as she began dancing around her room, letting out cute belches and topping it off with a burp as she began moving in rhythm, timing the burps carefully. As Meloetta danced and belched, Abomasnow entered the room, wanting to see Meloetta.

"Hey Mel, you want to-" Abomasnow was about to ask when he watched what Meloetta was doing.

Meloetta let out a loud belch that shook the entire house, opening her eyes and turning to her left, to see Abomasnow. She yelped as she covered her mouth, accidentally burping loudly again. Abomasnow just shook his head as he closed the door.

"Wait, Abomasnow!" Meloetta cried as she ran to open the door, running after Abomasnow. Burping loudly again, Meloetta tripped on the stairs, falling on Abomasnow, whih caused the two to barrel roll down, landing at the bottom. Meloetta was right on top of Abomasnow, who growled at Meloetta. Meloetta smiled sheepishly as she burped loudly again, much to her embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

Meloetta let out another loud belch, sighing as she frowned, placing her hands on her face as she shook her head. Keldeo and Genesect glanced eat each other, coughing as they wondered what to do for Meloetta, as she belched loudly again.

"Well, Meloetta, maybe you could be musical!" Genesect suggested as he pointed at Meloetta.

Meloetta got up, walked right up to Genesect, pulled him down, and burped right in his face. "If I wanted to be musical, I would have done it as soon as I got this damned belching, you mechanical idiot!" She sighed as she folded her arms, causing Genesect's head to bob rapidly back and forth as Genesect held his head.

Keldeo rubbed his right arm as he tried suggesting something for Meloetta. "Well, you could just make up a song. It wouldn't be that hard!"

Meloetta sighed as she turned to Keldeo, placing her hands on Keldeo's shoulders. "But Kel... it's not easy like that. It takes a really long time to-" Meloetta's stomach gurgled as she belched loudly again, blowing herself away from Keldeo as she accidentally destroyed the eastern wall, causing the foundation of the house to collaspe on itself, burying Keldeo and Genesect in the rubble. Meloetta rubbed the right side of her head as she belched loudly again, sniffling as she started crying, burying her face in her hands as she cried loudly, her burps interrupting her tears of woe.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, causing her to burp loudly again. Keldeo and Genesect were playing a game of cards, with Meloetta sitting on the eastern end of the table, rubbing her right paddle shaped hand on her growling stomach. Keldeo was sitting on the north side, and Genesect was on the south side.

"Why is it that I'm so gassy?" Meloetta asked as she let out another loud burp, causing the chandelier above the trio of legendary event Pokemon to shake. "I didn't burp like this when I was younger..."

Keldeo lowered his hand of cards as he shook his head. "Well, maybe it had to do with the carton of icing you ate this morning. It had a strange indigo mark on it. Usually, it's just a yellow case."

Genesect placed a card face down on the table. "Ha! Beat this, pony face!"

Keldeo eyed Genesect oddly. "We're playing go fish, Genesect. Pay attention."

Genesect placed his mechanical arms around his head. "So what? I'm still gonna beat you."

Meloetta burped loudly, causing her to fall off her chair. Meloetta's burp caused Genesect's card to flip over, revealing a 5. Keldeo smirked as he pulled out a card, revealing a 7.

"Eat your heart out, bug boy," Keldeo stated as he shuffled the cards. "Looks like I win yet again."

Genesect folded his arms as he looked at the floor. "You got lucky that Burping Boop was here."

Meloetta stood up, dusting herself as she then placed her hands on her hips. "Burping Boop? Seriously?" Meloetta burped loudly, falling on her butt. Genesect and Keldeo both chuckled as Meloetta folded her arms, murmuring as she let out more loud burps.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria Meloetta was burping up a storm, trying to find a way to stop it. She left the house, covering her mouth with both of her paddle shaped hands as she burped louder and louder. A pair of Surskit noticed this, giggling as they pointed at Meloetta.

"Oh look! She's burping out music!" The make Surskit commented as he laughed.

The female Surskit giggled, her eyes closed. "Yeah! It's funny and embarrassing! She's so gassy!"

Meloetta blushed as she placed her hands down on her black dress, groaning as she closed her eyes. "Man, this blows... my burping is making a fool out of me." She belched loudly again, the belch sounding like a trombone. "And my gas is so musical, it can turn any burst into a short tune!"

Several Silcoon and Cascoon approached Meloetta, attracted by her burping melody. Meloetta gasped as she burped again, covering her mouth with both of her hands as she slightly blushed. The five Silcoon all rubbed against Meloetta as the five Cascoon jumped up and down with glee.

"I... can't believe it..." Meloetta muttered as she kept burping frequently, her eyes quite widened, "These bug types... actually like my burping!"


End file.
